Teen Titans Quest Chapter 7: Caretaker
Caretaker is the seventh chapter in Teen Titans Quest. Scene One: Titans Tower *Beast Boy: (Beast arrives with Cyborg, Kid Flash, Robin and Jinx.) I'm going to check up on Terra. *Robin: That's fine by me, Beast Boy. As soon as you do, go back and help Raven and Starfire. Jinx and I will check Kid Flash's condition. Cyborg, you need to start building some defense systems in case those things from before show up here. *Cyborg: Can do. (Cyborg heads to his workshop while Beast Boy heads upstairs to tell Terra about what happened. Jinx and Robin head to the clinic.) *Jinx: Do you have anything that can help? *Robin: For now, we can only keep him here, Jinx. The nature of his condition is too complex at the moment. It'll take awhile to find a way to help him. *Kid Flash: Need...juice... WHY IS juice so juicy?... *Jinx: We'll help you, KF. I promise. (Jinx kisses Kid Flash's forehead in an attempt to comfort him.) *Beast Boy: (Beast Boy's can be heard outside of the clinic. Robin runs out of the clinic to check up on Beast Boy.) GUYS!!!! GUYS!!!! It's Terra!! *Robin: What's wrong?? *Beast Boy: Terra's unconscious upstairs!! Hurry, Robin! (Robin heads upstairs with Beast Boy in a hurry.) I don't know what happened! *Robin: At least you put her on the sofa. *Beast Boy: Maybe one of those zombies got her! *Robin: She'd be like Kid Flash if that were the case. (Robin looks at the Tome of Eternal Darkness.) That book... Those zombies have to be connected to it somehow. I'm not sure how, but we'll find out. *Beast Boy: (Beast Boy sat beside Terra, depressed.) Why does this stuff keep happening?? *Robin: Don't worry, Beast Boy. We'll find a way to wake her up. *?????: Her consciousness lies in another reality, Garfield Logan. (The mysterious voice caused Robin and Beast Boy to get in fighting poses, ready for any kind of attack.) *Beast Boy: Who are you?! *Robin: Show yourself! *?????: I'm afraid I cannot do that, not for you, Dick Grayson. Your friend, on the other hand... (Beast Boy sees a robed man come out of the shadows.) *Robin: Is he visible? *Beast Boy: Yeah, and he smells like rotting meat! Yuck! He's over there! *Robin: (Robin turns toward the robed man.) How do you know our names?? Tell us! *?????: That will be for another time. For now, however, you should turn your attention to the book. (Beast Boy and Robin turn their heads to the Tome of Eternal Darkness.) That book is the key to solving your problems, Titans. Now, I suppose it would be right to let your friend see me, Garfield. In hindsight, I should have done so in the first place. (The robed man becomes visible.) Now, this conversation will be much less awkward for you, Robin. As I said, Terra's consciousness lies in a different world, one that is based around her mind and memories. If you wish to speak with her, perhaps you should talk to Raven. She is your magic expert, yes? *Robin: Yes. Now, do you know about those zombies? *?????: Yes, but I'm afraid I'll have to cut my conversation with you short, Robin. As for you, Garfield, you are the caretaker of the Tome of Eternal Darkness now. You WILL need it, as it will provide the answers that you seek. *Beast Boy: (Beast Boy turns to Robin, whispering in his ear.) You think we can trust this guy? *Robin: ''Not at all. But, for now, I think it might be best if we ask him more about the book. ''(Beast Boy and Robin nod toward each other and turn around. There are shocked to find no one there.) *Beast Boy: Uh, mysterious robed guy! You still here? *Robin: If you can't see him, then that means he's long gone. We'll have to search for him later. Get Terra and bring her to the clinic in case something bad happens. (Beast Boy nods and helps Robin carry Terra to the clinic). Continued in Chapter 8: Machinations Category:Crossover Category:Teen Titans Quest Chapter Category:Teen Titans Quest